JP-A-2000-235062 (FIG. 1 etc.) discloses an improvement of electrodes of a burn-in test socket (also referred to simply as “socket”) which are brought in contact with bump electrodes of a semiconductor integrated circuit device (semiconductor device) in a burn-in test of the semiconductor integrated circuit device.